Chocolate Frosting
by Kawai ai
Summary: It's the Holidays, and Tyler is enjoying some chocolate. And poor Burt is suffering the consequences. B/T SLASH! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ & DON'T COMPLAIN! R&R please. WARNING! CHOCOLATE ADDICTION! :3


**HELLO ONE AND ALL! :D As I mentioned in my profile, I only have one story of Burt/Tyler that I'm satisfied with to show other people so far and this is it! It is also only the 2nd one I've written. First one failed...miserably...so be nice. Wrote it around Christmas time so it's got some christmasy smut in it, of course. No actual penetration, just a nice, chocolatey blowjob. Hope ya enjoy. HAPPY (late) CHRISTMAS! OR HANUKKAH OR HOLIDAYS OR WHATEVER ELSE! :3**

***I sadly do not own Tremors, or Burt and Tyler, but I am pleased to report that I am allowed to mess with them from time time :)**

* * *

><p>"Tyler, could you hand me the measuring cup?" Burt asked. Tyler glanced down at the counter, searching through the many dishes that covered it, before finding the right one and placing it in Burt s outstretched hand. Burt gave a grunt of thanks and continued with his baking while Tyler went back to his chocolate frosting.<p>

It was Christmas Eve and the girls had decided to have a slightly bigger Holiday party than they usually did, inviting some people from Bixby. Twitchell and his family were coming, as well as the Sheriffs', and several other friends that visited Perfection once in awhile. And more guests meant more of Burt's famous chocolate cake. Usually one cake did the job but this year he was making three, just so they had enough.

Finishing the last batch of cake mix, Burt poured it into the last cake pan, placed all three pans into the oven, closed the door, set the timer, and let out a long grateful sigh. Finally, he was done. After the cakes were finished baking all he had to do was put the frosting on. If he had any left by that time.

He glanced over at Tyler. The ex-NASCAR driver was about a forth of a way through the can of frosting. He wasn't even using a utensil; spooning out the frosting with his finger and sucking it off slowly. The man really liked chocolate.

Burt watched him silently. Tyler was completely oblivious, all his attention on getting every drop of chocolate off of his finger before he got more. The thought of that same mouth and concentration on another body part flashed through Burt's mind, said body part twitching in anticipation. Burt quickly turned away, his cheeks flaming. Now was really not the time to be fantasizing about his partner, although Tyler wasn't really helping much.

Trying to get his mind off the dangerous subject, Burt grabbed the dirty dishes and dropped them into the sink, turning on the hot water. Unfortunately, both the sink and Tyler were positioned in just the right way that Burt could easily see Tyler out of the corner of his eye. Doing his best to ignore him he plunged his hands into the steaming water, hissing a little at the temperature, and set to washing the mixing bowl.

"Hey! You're wasting perfectly good cake batter!" Tyler protested. Burt paused, remembering Tyler's rule of never letting any chocolate go to waste.

"Oops," he looked over at Tyler apologetically. "Sorry."

Tyler glared at him and stuck his chocolate covered finger back into his mouth angrily and pouted. Burt struggled to look away, the look on Tyler's face more arousing than anything. He gestured to the whisk and spatula, still on the counter. "You can have my share if you want."

Tyler set the frosting down and snatched the utensils away from Burt and his offending soap. Still glaring at Burt, he stuck the spatula into his mouth, sucking off the cake batter. Burt kept his eyes firmly in front of him, hoping desperately that Tyler wouldn't notice his arousal that was no doubt noticeable by now. He leaned against the counter to try and hide it and set back to washing the dishes.

He washed slowly in the hopes that Tyler would get bored after eating the cake mix and leave but Tyler simply set the utensils into the sink and went back to slowly and torturously eating his frosting.

Changing tactics he tried concentrating on other things, from El Blanco's movements and his next survival class to the girls latest gossip. By the time he finished he had finally brought his erection under control to the point where it at least wasn't noticeable through the fabric.

He dried quickly, hoping to make a quick escape to the bathroom, but just as he was making his way to the doorway, Tyler stepped in front of him, blocking his exit.

"Want some?" he asked, offering a chocolate finger. Burt felt his arousal flare again and quickly waved the hand away.

"No thanks."

"You sure? It s really good." Tyler smiled sweetly and moved a little closer. Burt could smell the chocolate on his breath.

"Yes, I'm sure." He made to move around but Tyler blocked his way again.

"Aw, come on. You know ya wanna," Tyler moved closer again, backing him against the counter behind him. Burt started to protest but ended up with a mouth of finger instead. He tried to pull away but Tyler pressed up against him, effectively trapping him, and there was really no way Tyler could mistake the hardness pressing into his hip.

Burt grabbed Tyler's wrist but didn't pull. He was extremely hard now and Tyler was staring at him with that strange smile and the chocolate taste was mixed with the taste of Tyler and he wouldn't have been able to move even if he wanted to.

Tyler wriggled his finger, running it along the roof of Burt's mouth. Burt gave a careful suck, staring back at Tyler. The younger man just smiled, wriggling his finger again. Growing a little more confident, he ran his tongue along the finger and sucked harder, taking off as much chocolate as he could. Tyler's eyes drooped slightly and Burt gave a mental start when he felt something twitch against his leg.

Burt had thought of Tyler as something more than a friend for quite some time now and had been attracted to him for even longer, but he had never thought Tyler felt the same way. Going off the current situation, however, that had obviously been the wrong assumption.

Something in his eyes must have betrayed his thoughts because Tyler chuckled, "You really need to learn to read other people better, Burt."

Burt frowned, pulling Tyler's finger from his mouth. "I can read people just fine."

"Really?" Tyler raised an eyebrow. "So you knew that I knew what you thought of me? Or are you just saying that because you know that I know that you know you didn't know because you thought you knew what I thought when it was actually me who knew what you thought and that you thought you knew what I thought and you're embarrassed to admit you really are an antisocial paranoid?"

Burt just stared at him. "That made absolutely no sense whatsoever."

Tyler grinned. "Face it Burt. You're a sexy antisocial paranoid who doesn't know how to read people."

Now it was Burt's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Sexy?"

"Yep," Tyler leaned forward and pressed a kiss into the nape of Burt's neck, his voice dropping seductively. "_My_ sexy antisocial paranoid."

Burt felt another rush of arousal at those words and grasped the back of Tyler's neck with his free hand, pulling him up and kissing him. Tyler gave a muffled sound of approval, his lips parting eagerly to Burt's questing tongue.

Tyler tasted better than Burt had ever imagined. He explored with his tongue, licking up any chocolate he found and Tyler kissed back just as enthusiastically. Freeing his hand from Burt's grip, he slipped it up under the older man's shirt and up his chest, grasping the nipple he found and pinching it lightly. Burt growled softly, wrapping his arm around Tyler's waist and tugging him closer.

Burt wasn't sure how long they kissed but eventually the need for air made them surface, panting heavily. He ran his lips and tongue lightly along Tyler's jaw line and down his neck. Tyler suddenly made a small noise in his throat just before Burt reached his collarbone. Burt paused, running his tongue back over the path he'd taken, and Tyler made the noise again, curling his hand against Burt's chest.

Burt slowly retraced his path again, pinpointing the exact spot, and pressed down with his tongue. Tyler let out a gasp that quickly turned into a breathy moan and Burt smiled, circling the spot and suckling gently, delighted in his little discovery. Tyler groaned and Burt could feel the shiver that racked the younger mans body as he nipped the sensitive skin.

Preoccupied with the fun he was having, he didn't realize that Tyler had moved his hand again until he felt it sliding down his thigh. Burt growled again, deep in his throat, as Tyler pressed against his pulsing groin, squeezing gently.

Burt kissed him again deeply, arching into Tyler's touch as he rubbed Burt's arousal with the palm of his hand. Tyler struggled a moment with the button of his pants and Burt realized that his little chocolate lover was still holding the frosting in his other hand. He chuckled and Tyler pulled away, exasperated.

"What's so funny?"

Burt just shook his head and quickly undid his jeans, freeing his erection from the confines of the fabric. He did the same to Tyler, wrapping his hand around his cock and smiling at the resulting gasp.

"Your hand's cold!" Tyler protested, doing his best to wriggle free.

Burt laughed. "Well, let me warm it up then."

He slowly slid his hand up to the base of Tyler's arousal and then down; back up, and then back down, setting a slow, steady rhythm. Tyler closed his eyes tightly in what Burt guessed was some sort of stubborn protest. He smiled and kissed him, massaging the stubbornly closed lips until Tyler finally gave in.

"You're mean," Tyler mumbled into the kiss.

"Oh? How so?"

Tyler gave a small thrust into Burt's hand and pouted. "You stole my act."

"It's not my fault you couldn't get the pants open."

"I only had one hand."

"Because you can't let go of your silly frosting."

Tyler huffed. "I happen to have plans for this silly frosting. Which I was getting to before you stole my act."

Burt laughed again. Tyler could be such a child sometimes. He gave Tyler a few more strokes before letting go and raising his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok, on with your plans. I promise I won't interrupt again."

Tyler glared at him suspiciously for a moment. Finally, deciding that the survivalist was telling the truth, he ran a single finger along Burt's cock, grinning as Burt's eyes darkened with desire.

Tyler tugged Burt's jeans down a little lower and knelt down in front of him, blowing on his dripping erection. Burt gave an inaudible gasp as he felt the velvety hot mouth he had only fantasized about slowly engulf him. He gripped the counter behind him as Tyler dragged his teeth along the underside of his cock, sucking gently.

Burt took a deep breath to keep himself from coming right then and there. He doubted Tyler would be happy about that and he really didn't want it to end that quickly either.

Satisfied that he gained a little of his control back he looked down at Tyler. Watching the younger man take him into his mouth was probably one of the most erotic things Burt had ever seen.

Tyler pulled back and swirled his tongue around the head, dipping into the tiny hole, before pulling off completely. He sat back on his heels, dipping his fingers into the can of frosting, and pulled out a large helping. Grinning like a kid in a chocolate factory, he carefully applied the frosting to Burt's heated cock, spreading it evenly.

"You're such an addict," Burt groaned.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope."

Tyler smiled again and then settled in to enjoy his snack. Burt could only stand there, clutching the counter, as Tyler gave him the best blowjob he d ever had. His tongue left nothing untouched, devouring every inch of cock and making sure no chocolate was left behind.

Burt could feel the heat pooling in his belly and knew it was only a matter of time before he came. Tyler dropped his hand to his own erection and stroked it quickly. Changing the angle of his head he took Burt all the way down to the base, swallowing hard.

Tyler swallowed again and Burt was coming, his world narrowing down to just him and Tyler, and then just Tyler and his mouth as he swallowed his seed. Tyler came after him, his mouth still milking Burt until he was dry. Burt could feel specks of Tyler's cum land on his hands, and then it was over.

Tyler pulled back and Burt sank down to the floor next to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

"That was nice," Tyler murmured. "But next time it s my turn."

Burt chuckled. "Yeah. Definitely."

He tightened his arms around Tyler, pressing a kiss into his hair, and sighed.

"Merry Christmas, Tyler."

"Merry Christmas, Burt.**"**

* * *

><p><strong>...strange, all my quotations and apostrophes disappeared in the uploading...good thing I caught it though! and this isn't beta'd, so if you find any mistakes (I'm usually pretty good at proofreading myself but I still have my moments) please tell me. Also, tell me how I well I did on writing this exoticy type stuff on a scale of 1-10, 1 being 'absolutely horrible, you need a friggin' teacher or to just stop writing this stuff' and 10 being 'awesomely amazing!' Personally, I think I did a 4-5. I will also accept any pointers you have. My goal is to get better at this but I needs your help! So, on you go. Review. Stop listening to me.<strong>


End file.
